La flor de la reina
by Swannyher
Summary: Acercarse a ellas es como subir a una montaña. Bello, perfecto pero peligroso. Porque a menos de dos metros una se puede escurrir con Flegggrrr o quedarse ciega por el reflejo de sus cabellos. Pero, aun así, son como reinas, como verdaderas reinas.
1. Lujuria y porcelana

_Bueno, me he atrevido a hacer un fic largo. Y aquí está el primer capítulo. Va a ser het y slash. Por lo que se podría llamar bi. Más tarde habrá spoilers, pero ya avisaré con un capítulo de antelación._

_Respecto a Gabrielle, sé que en los libros tiene unos ocho años, pero en la película se muestra que ya estudia en Beauxbatons, así que he utilizado esa edad. Aquí tiene entre once y doce años._

* * *

La flor de la reina

_Capítulo 1: **Lujuria y porcelana**_

-

La música era dulce, tanto como las chicas que recorrían el pasillo y movían su cuerpo como si fueran abrazadas por el ritmo de las notas. Colores celestes, pelos rubios y morenos, tacones perfectos, pero todo brillante. Ni una mota de polvo cerca de ellas, que parecen tener una burbuja invisible que impide que algo ajeno roce su belleza. Princesas cuidadas, peinadas hasta el último pelo, con un maquillaje que se pierde entre sus pómulos. Suave locura francesa transformada en estudiantes.

Pero hasta las princesas tienen su reina. Y ésta destaca entre ellas de una forma sutil, casi imperceptible a la vista. Eso hasta que sale de la burbuja, guiando con la mano a una pequeña flor en crecimiento. Las dos dejan sin luz al resto del castillo, pero no importa. Porque son ellas las que iluminan, como linternas andantes. Y ni las llamas del Cáliz de Fuego al anunciar el nombre Fleur Delacour son capaces de destacar sobre ellas dos. Una, pasión y lujuria entre los mayores. Otra, muñeca de porcelana para los pequeños.

Al acabar la velada, para Ginny sólo queda felicitar a Harry. Pero algo en el estómago le impide acercarse a él y se limita a una sonrisa ligera cuando él la mira. Y sabe que la mira porque ella es su hermana, aunque al menos tiene el consuelo de que él no se ha girado para ver como pasaba aquel desfile para dirigirse a sus carrozas. Pero sí se ha girado a mirar otra mesa, y eso no es consuelo, es tortura.

Esa noche, por increíble que parezca, la conversación entre los estudiantes de Gryffindor no es el hecho de que Harry sea Campeón del Torneo. No. La mayoría de la gente sólo sabe hablar de cómo se quedaron sin palabras con la Campeona de Beauxbatons. Y algunos incluso con la hermana pequeña. Para las chicas en cambio, Fleur era una pija sin remedio y Gabrielle, una niña mimada que necesitaba ir de la mano de su hermana a todos los lados, y que no había podido resistir la tentación y había tenido que seguir a Fleur. Pero aún así, Ginny seguía viendo en ellas una mezcla extraña, como una poción a punto de explotar.

A los días siguientes, cuando todo el mundo creía estar en silencio en clase, siempre se oía algún tacón resonando por los pasillos y unas cuantas palabras en francés, incoherentes para todo el mundo. En los jardines, los ojos dolían cuando una chica agitaba su pelo y en él reflejaba el sol. Y había gente que comprobó que si miras durante un minuto uno de sus vestidos, una mancha de color azul celeste se queda en tus pupilas cada vez que parpadeas.

Conforme se acercaba la primera prueba, Hogwarts se había convertido en un hervidero. Apuestas por las esquinas, uñas mordidas entre las seguidoras de Cedric y Krum, ofrecimientos a Fleur y una Ginny que querría decirle a Harry todo lo que sentía. Pero Hermione ya le había recomendado olvidarse de él. Y, aunque lo estaba intentando, sabía que era imposible. Que ella, desde aquel uno de septiembre, habría seguido corriendo el tren sólo por ir con él. Así que se limita a estar cerca de él en la sala común, porque sabe que así recibe cierta fuerza, aunque no toda la que podría darle.

Ya le había pedido consejo a Luna, esa chica extraña de pelo rubio que solía dar palmadas al aire intentando matar algo, pero ella no entendía nada de chicos, a decir verdad tampoco de chicas, sólo entendía las extravagancias que podía leer en la revista de su padre. Y Hermione seguía empeñada en cambiar de tema siempre, además últimamente apenas la veía y cuando le preguntaba a Ron, éste replicaba con cara enfadada que no, que tampoco lo sabía él.

Llegó el día de la primera prueba y Ginny se limitó a bajar al estadio con sus compañeras, para luego separarse y sentarse sola. Y, al darse cuenta, un asiento a su derecha estaba ella, Gabrielle Delacour, con su pelo brillante y su gorro perfectamente colocado.

-

* * *

_Intentaré actualizar con puntualidad. Ya estoy preparando el siguiente capítulo. _

_Un beso,_

Swanny


	2. Ironías

_Respecto a Gabrielle, sé que en los libros tiene unos ocho años, pero en la película se muestra que ya estudia en Beauxbatons, así que he utilizado esa edad. Aquí tiene entre once y doce años._

-

* * *

La flor de la reina

_Capítulo 2: **Ironías**_

-

_Llegó el día de la primera prueba y Ginny se limitó a bajar al estadio con sus compañeras, para luego separarse y sentarse sola. Y, al darse cuenta, un asiento a su derecha estaba ella, Gabrielle Delacour, con su pelo brillante y su gorro perfectamente colocado._

-

No quedaba ningún sitio libre a la vista de Ginny. Y suponía que los que no alcanzaba a ver también estaban llenos. Resopló, sin importarle quién estaba al lado. Gabrielle la miró y, para sorpresa de Ginny, sonrió, levantó la mano en forma de saludo y volvió a hablar con su compañera. Soplaba viento, pero Gabrielle no se colocaba el pelo de nuevo ni se retocaba el vestido como el resto de las francesas. Ni tampoco iba maquillada y no tenía ese acento tan _refinado. _A segunda vista –porque a primera parecía una niña mimada- Gabrielle parecía normal. Exceptuando el hecho de lo dramática que era cada vez que su hermana parecía estar en peligro en la prueba. Cuando el dragón estaba a dos metros de Fleur, agarraba su gorro y se tapaba los ojos con él, intentando no mirar, como si fuera a ocurrir una escena propia de una película de terror.

En el turno de Krum, Gabrielle se presentó a Ginny. Habló con ella, sin importarle que la pelirroja apenas respondiera, e incluso rió mostrando sus dientes blancos y lisos. Le preguntó a Ginny su nombre, a que curso iba e incluso su casa, como si ella conociera todo eso. Pero, cuando le tocó a Harry, Ginny la ignoró completamente y pasó por alto que ella moviera la cabeza con aire ofendido.

Ginny podía jurar que si hubiera durado más, tendría que haber ido a la enfermería por un corte de circulación. Tenía las manos apretadas contra el asiento y el labio inferior a punto de sangrar por morderlo. La respiración estaba acelerada y cuando Harry recibió la quemadura, habría sido capaz de bajar corriendo las gradas para ir a curarle ella misma. Pero consiguió controlarse, incluso cuando la prueba acabó y Hermione y Ron fueron junto a él, ella siguió sentada, sola, como lo había estado haciendo durante toda la mañana.

**OooO**

Ginny retorció con furia el papel que tenía en la mano y lo tiró al suelo, haciendo que se uniera a la montaña de cartas inútiles que se empezaba a formar en el suelo. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo la estupidez de escribirle una carta a Harry dándole la enhorabuena? Había tenido la oportunidad de darle un abrazo, e incluso un beso en la mejilla, cada vez que se lo cruzaba por el pasillo, pero era tal su vergüenza que había veces que se escondía detrás de alguna esquina, como una niña pequeña. Recogió los papeles, los tiró y salió de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras sin fijarse en ningún escalón y se dirigió al comedor. De camino tropezó, gracias a esa suerte que Merlín le había dado, con Harry que estuvo a punto de caerse. Le ayudó a ponerse en equilibrio y luego se quedaron los dos, uno enfrente de otro, de pie.

- ¿Cómo te va, Ginny? – A veces le parecía mentira que Harry pudiera hablar con esa naturalidad delante de ella.

- Eh… Bien, gracias. Hasta luego – Se despidió, mirando al suelo, pero se quedó allí parada, y cuando Harry empezó a andar, cogió aire y le frenó - ¡Harry!

- ¿Si?

- Sólo quería decirte que enhorabuena por la prueba del otro día. Lo hiciste muy bien.

- Oh, gracias Ginny. De veras – Y, aunque Ginny tenía muchas cosas más que decir, Harry dio la vuelta.

_Gracias Ginny._

**OooO**

¿Por qué le había tenido que afectar tanto eso? Al fin y al cabo decenas de personas habían felicitado a Harry y seguro que él había dado la misma respuesta a todo el mundo ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente con ella? Pero allí estaba ella, sentada en la lechucería, como siempre, con el pienso entre sus manos y jugando a contar cuantas aves pasaban por el cielo; apoyada sobre la pared de piedra y con la falda del colegio arrugada y subida. Tatareaba mientras daba golpes en el suelo y movía la cabeza al ritmo. No le preocupaban los ruidos de fuera, tampoco abrió los ojos cuando oyó que la puerta se abría lentamente y menos paró de cantar por eso.

Notó una brisa de playa a través de su nariz. Inspiró más fuerte. Pero apenas reconoció el olor. Subió sus párpados y miró hacia arriba. Desde allí, en lo alto de la escalera, la estaban observando, como si la conocieran y tuvieran derecho a reírse de ella. Las señoritas Delacour. Cogidas de la mano, vestidas con el uniforme de siempre y, Fleur más que Gabrielle, con ese aire de autosuficiencia que las caracterizaba.

Por Merlín, ¿Pensaban quedarse allí toda la tarde? Ya llevaban minutos y seguían mirando escalera abajo. Cansada, Ginny se levantó, tomándose su tiempo y subió las escaleras, una a una, disfrutando en cada paso. Cuando por fin llegó al último piso se colocó enfrente de ellas, sin decir palabra alguna. Las miró. No lo podía negar, la verdad es que eran preciosas. Pero parecían perfectas máquinas de relojería, que en cualquier momento pueden explotar. Causando una destrucción terrible.

Fleur habló. Marcaba su acento, se hacía notar. Dejó ver que viene de nobleza, le puso honor a su estirpe veela. No era como Gabrielle. Se dirigió a Ginny, le preguntó qué hacía allí, como si no pudiera estar. A la pelirroja le entraron ganas de vomitar, así, literalmente sin las finuras de las otras, cuando oyó su pronunciación. Pero se las tragó y contestó, animada. Replicó que ese lugar estaba muy sucio, poniendo preocupación en la voz, les preguntó si necesitaban que les lavara algo. Y recomendó que se fuera, podía ser que en el aire hubiera algún virus que les afectara al cerebro.

Y, después de unas cuantas ironías más, cuando empezaronn a bajar las escaleras, Ginny juraría que Gabrielle sonrió. Pero no con la sonrisa perfecta, ni con la sonrisa noble ni superior. Sonrió porque sí, porque se estaba despidiendo de Ginny. Porque, a pesar de todo, parecía ser que a la niña, Ginny le había caído bien.

**OooO**

Se bajó la falda al entrar en el castillo, parecía ser que Filch tenía órdenes serias de Snape que exigían que las chicas de Gryffindor debían llevar una medida adecuada´´ en el uniforme. Es decir, parecer monjas de convento, de esos que Hermione nombra alguna vez. No tenía hambre –y tampoco quería acercarse mucho a Harry- así que se dirigió directamente a la torre. Vacía. Debía ser pronto. Subió a su habitación a coger el reloj. Miró la hora y volvió a bajar. Chasqueó la lengua. La verdad es que esperaba que Hermione estuviera allí. A veces escucharla te hacía evadirte de la realidad para poder prestar atención a lo que decía. Pero hacía días que no hablaba con ella.

Se tumbó a sus anchas en el sofá y empezó a leer una revista. Enseguida cayó rendida y se durmió allí. Cuando se despertó, Ron le había bajado las piernas del cojín y se había sentado en el sitio que éstas ocupaban. No vio a Harry, así que se sentó relajadamente mientras se daba un masaje en el cuello.

¿Dónde está Hermione?

Creí que lo sabrías tú – La voz de su hermano sonaba enfadada, pero se limitó a encoger los hombros y negar con la cabeza – Entonces me voy a dormir.

La sala común estaba casi vacía, a excepción de algún alumno haciendo los deberes de última hora o de parejas jugando al ajedrez. Pero nada interesante. Así que Ginny aceptó la derrota y decidió que al día siguiente se preocuparía por Hermione.

* * *

_Tengo poco que decir, la verdad es que quiero hacerlo largo. Estoy harta de contar historias en veinte líneas._

_Un beso,_

Swanny


End file.
